


Cannot Unsee

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nina spots something worth seeing.Or not.





	Cannot Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 16/Observations of the minute.

Nina smiled and darted behind a rain barrel. She had just scored big time! There, in the twilight of the evening, between two buildings in a shadowed alleyway-- There she saw her dream. 

Two men were pressed close together; definitely men, definitely very close and definitely far too into what they were doing to have noticed she nearly patrolled right into them. 

Now she just had to keep out of sight and take in the sight. It was too dark to tell who they were and their voices too soft. Perhaps she could get a better glimpse when they... finished whatever they were going to do and went on their ways. 

Nina nearly gasped aloud when one of the men dropped to his knees and reached to-- Well, he certainly made that look natural. Too bad there wasn't more light, but she knew what she was seeing. Clearly, this was the best patrol ever. It would be better if she could take notes, but Nina didn't dare look away. 

She could hear muffled moans and then-- 

"Ah, Niles!" 

Nina's blood ran cold and it took a second for her to scramble away and wince. 

This really had to stop happening.


End file.
